Recently, in the fields of processing instruments such as semiconductor equipment manufacturing instruments, clinical instruments, and analytical instruments, etc., the performance and functions such as making things finer, having multiple items, high sensitivity, and high speed have been advanced on the one hand, but there has been an increase in the variety of operation modes, on the other hand. According to these trends, setting the processing conditions in detail is required for a processing instrument to make full use of the performance and the functions, and a GUI (Graphical User Interface) which provides a high level graphics function is incorporated in the processing instrument. If such a processing instrument in which a GUI is incorporated is used, a highly skilled operator could execute various kinds of processing, if necessary, because the processing conditions can be set in detail by using an in-depth knowledge concerning the processing instrument including the processing object, hardware, and software. On the other hand, it has been very difficult for operators who have not been well skilled to handle these GUI, so that there have been many examples where they could not use a processing instrument in which such a high performance GUI is incorporated. Moreover, for instance, it has been necessary to improve their skill by letting them spend a long time and acquire the knowledge with the company shouldering a heavy burden of educational expenses. In order to make possible a simplification of the operations and the prevention of operation errors, there is a choice of modifying the software program (hereinafter, called software) which has been accumulating actual results. However, from the viewpoint of ensuring reliability, it has been inconvenient in real situations.
Conventionally, in an on-line type business processing system, the operation of the on-line type business processing system has been made simpler without modifying the business-application software program according to, for instance, a technology described in JP-A, No.55339/1998 (terminal wrapping). Or, the introduction of new software has been achieved by using the technology (API (Application Program Interface) wrapping) which calls an interface command such as an RPC (Remote Procedure Call).